Lohikaarme
}} Lohikaarme is an unusual character for someone whose thrown his lot in with the Decepticons. A mech who came from the "upper crust" of Cybertronian society, he is surprisingly humble and gets along well with even the most anti-social of his comrades. In a group known for its deciet and treachory, even within its own ranks, Lohikaarme maintains his own code of honor that even an Autobot could respect, even if it does have a particular Decepticon slant. He's fairly intelligent, and realizes that not everyone shares his views, but does little to try to convert his comrades to his ideals. After all, he says, that would be dishonorable. Technical Specifications Strength: 8 Intelligence: 8 Speed: 6 Endurance: 10 Rank: 7 Courage: 8 Firepower: 7 Skill: 9 Biography Profile Autobots who come across Lohikaarme in battle often don't know what to make of him. Propaganda and experience has ingrained the idea that the terms “deceit” and “treachery” are catchphrases for the typical Decepticon. Such is not the case with Lohikaarme; his conduct is based on a system of virtues that many Autobots would recognize, though with a distinctly Decepticon slant. This is due to the fact that he belongs to an ancient though small sect of Decepticons whose primary principle states that with honor and integrity, one will reap the rewards much faster than with duplicity and betrayal. In Lohikaarme’s case, it seems to be working; his comrades might not agree with his ideals, but they know that they can count on him to back up their skid plates when needed. This can be especially surprising when one considers that he’s from Cybertron’s elite “upper crust,” especially since he shows no sign of distain for his current circumstances; in fact, he seems to be enjoying it. Some believe that Lohikaarme was simply bored, but Lohikaarme and those he considers his closest comrades know the true reason behind it: because his honor demanded it. But just because Lohikaarme is an honorable character doesn’t mean he’s naïve; he understands that not everyone, Decepticon or Autobot, conforms to his principles and he has no intention of trying to do otherwise. After all, that wouldn’t be honorable. Abilities Lohikaarme’s frame and superstructure is constructed from an exotic, experimental alloy that is both lightweight and extremely durable; he could literally loose half a wing and keep flying. In wyvern mode, he’s armed with a pair of seven-shot rocket launchers, one on each side under the root of his wings, and can carry a small load of extra ordinance on hard points located on select sections of his wings. The roof of his mouth is equipped with a high-power flame thrower that expels flames so hot they come out white and is able melt metals as strong nucleon tempered titanium. Stronger alloys are no protection from this weapon as the heat alone can be enough evaporate internal fluids and fuse sensitive electronics and no coolant yet developed can counter this devastating weapon. Even a near miss can have disastrous results. His jaws are incredibly strong, able to crush a steel bar over a yard thick, and are equipped with razor-sharp, steak-knife-like teeth. The talons on his hind legs are just as sharp and strong enough to carry fairly heavy loads. His tail is a long, blade-like whip from tip to a few meters from its base, honed to a razor’s edge, able to slice through heavily armored battle tank like a scythe through wheat. In robot mode, his rocket launchers and tail convert into handheld weapons and he’s quite proficient in the use of both. Despite the amount of heavy armor and armament he carries, he’s surprisingly fast and agile; in robot mode, he can reach a speed of Mach 1.5, twice that in wyvern mode, and can pull tight maneuvers that would overwhelm any human pilot. An opponent that manages to force him to fight on the ground in his beast form, believing his awkward looking construction is a weakness, is in for a nasty surprise; Lohikaarme is as quick and agile on the ground as a leopard – a very big, reptilian, fire-spewing leopard. Weaknesses Lohikaarme’s flamethrower is his greatest weapon and his biggest drawback. Since no coolant or insulation has yet been developed to effectively counter the incredible amount of heat produced, he’s just as susceptible to its effects as his intended target. His beast head is designed to withstand the stresses of use for some time, but he will inflict damage on himself if the weapon is in steady use for more than five minutes. His primary function as aerial support for ground troops means he must regularly come within range of ground artillery; fortunately, his armor and frame are durable enough to survive damage that would put any other unit into stasis lock. Category:Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Males